All the Stars in the Galaxy
by The Cowgirl Bookworm
Summary: A collection of Rey, Kylo Ren, or Reylo based drabbles, from prompts that I have received.
1. Theme Music

Anonymous asked: Can you do a Reylo drabble where Kylo decides to get more in touch with Darth Vader, he needs theme music too so he orders a storm trooper to follow him around and play music whenever he fights. In a battle with Rey, the storm trooper plays he music but instead of an ominous instrumental it's like really intense tango music. I'd like to see how Rey and Kylo react.

* * *

The First Order thought it had faced its worst moment when Starkiller Base imploded, rendering decades of work to mere space dust. But they had been entirely unprepared for Kylo Ren's latest project. Trying to replicate his grandfather, who had often been greeted on Coruscant by large bands playing intimidating music, he now had a group of Stormtroopers that followed him around, announcing his presence with a sudden burst of bass and brass.

One of the sanitation crew cracked his head when Kylo Ren decided to come use the fresher he was working in.

The radar operators lost their hearing for a full week when he decided to make a surprise inspection.

The Stormtrooper band had quickly found their fellows hiding most of their belongings.

Hux had nearly throttled Ren when he appeared on the bridge after his band had come in first. It wasn't enough that they announced his presence, but they provided background music to almost every act of his. Kylo reached for something, a sudden flare of brass. He sat down, a brooding melody began to play. Hux started to talk, a silly little ditty was played.

They'd even come in to a conference with the Supreme Leader, playing what Kylo himself had composed, calling it inspirational music for their new plans to destroy the Resistance.

The Supreme Leader had told Hux that it sounded like Sarlaccs mating, and that Hux was to consider a suicide mission for the band a personal favor to Snoke.

So Hux found the most heavily defended Resistance base they knew of, then told the men in the band that it was a mark of honor to be chosen for this particular mission, and they they were encouraged to take their instruments and Ren with them.

Which was how Rey found herself staring down half a dozen Stormtroopers, now playing intense music as Kylo Ren advanced on her with his lightsaber. She'd merely been out for a walk, when a sudden burst of music had alerted her. She wound up laughing, barely parrying the blow that was coming for her.

Ren snarled. "Stop laughing! They're intimidating!"

Rey found herself laughing all the harder, especially when Ren turned around to vent his frustration on a nearby rock formation. The band squealed to a stop, waiting until Ren had deactivated his lightsaber and turned back to her.

A sultry melody wove through the air, a lover's dance.

Rey's eyebrows shot up. "No! Absolutely not!"

But Ren seemed entranced, slowly swaying. "Come now, surely one dance won't hurt." He suddenly moved, one hand on her waist, the other one leading as he twisted her around.

She felt her toes stir up the dirt as he spun her. "You were just trying to kill me!"

"But the music! I've been following what the music tells me to do!"

"Fuck the music!" She yelled as he dipped her. The music suddenly grew deeper, like something out of a holodrama. And his lips were coming towards her, and he was kissing her. She tried to escape, but he only wound up spinning her in his arms. A discordant whine suddenly rent the air, the Stormtrooper's ballad suddenly replaced by panicked notes as Resistance fighters started to fire at them.

Kylo Ren dumped her on the ground as he ran.

Rey stared at him as he left, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. She swore as she got up and chased them to their shuttle, sped along by the peppy music that drifted back to her. None of the troopers had fallen, and their shuttle was already moving away.

Hux was so angry that there wasn't even one casualty among the band that he ordered them on sanitation duty for an entire month.

Kylo wound up mopping the floors with them, unwilling to leave his band.


	2. Fashion Editor

Anonymous: I have an AU prompt for you. Rey is the editor in chief of a really big fashion magazine and kylo is a male model. Go nuts.

* * *

Rey Niima made her way down the halls of Jakku fashion. As the youngest senior editor in the history of the magazine, she made it her duty to personally inspect every page of the magazine and attend as many photoshoots as she could. So she found herself into a photographer's studio, he only went by Hux. Hux was currently adjusting his camera as she made her way over. The man had a good sense of style, shooting his subjects in a way to show the way light and dark played over their faces and the clothes.

With their new light reflecting collection his style would be stunning.

There was a rustle as someone entered from makeup. Her three buns bobbed as she looked over. This must be their model. Tall, dark haired, with a rather large nose and a few freckles on the side of his face. He was handsome, and Rey tried to keep the blush off her cheeks. She worked with handsome men all the time, and most were gay. She'd learned to stop chasing models, it never ended well. Except for one, she sometimes acted as a beard for Poe Dameron when he had to attend some stuffy function.

He usually repaid her in fruity drinks and gossip.

Which usually led to her passing out on his bed, with Poe on one side and his boyfriend Finn on the other.

Damn those men and their comfy bed.

"Hi, I'm Kylo Ren." The model had made his way over, and Rey looked up from his feet. _You know what they say, large feet, large-_

 _Shut up!_

"Rey Niima. Glad to work with you." She smiled, shaking his hand. The hand that practically engulfed hers. She gestured toward the racks of clothing, all zipped up in their garment bags. "You'll be working your way through all of these, feel free to go get changed." Kylo smiled, practically twirling the bag on his hand as he went to the changing room. Rey paid attention as Hux ordered his workers to adjust lights and shades, getting the best light for the shot.

Kylo came back from the changing room, clad in a dark blue suit. The true beauty was revealed when he stepped into the light, bringing out shining threads in the fabric, dancing over his skin. The designer had described it as showing the beauty of the fabric through the very light itself. Rey knew it wouldn't sell well among the older set, but it should be popular among the rich young crowd for at least a year, even if it did make them look like walking disco balls when the fabric was white. Rey had to hold back a little murmur of appreciation, the suit suited him perfectly. It was just tight enough across his broad shoulders, the pants hanging a little loose around his ankles.

The dark blue light across his face made Rey realize that he would look stunning in practically every article of clothing they'd brought. He was a consummate professional, holding every pose Hux asked him to, changing out of the clothes without tearing or staining them. It was when he came in wearing the last piece that Rey suddenly found it rather hard to breathe.

Of course this collection had to offer underwear.

And of course the light drew her eyes straight to his crotch.

"Miss Niima, my eyes are up here." He said, smiling.

"Tell your boyfriend sorry for me." She said, grabbing a camera to review the shots that had already been taken.

He stretched, showing off his muscled chest. "Don't have one. Never swung that way."

"Then your girlfriend."

"Don't have one of those either. Looking, though." He sidled up to her, letting the reflected light play across her skin. "You got one?"

"A girlfriend?"

"Or boyfriend. Any sort of significant other."

Rey didn't want to tell him how terrible her luck had been ever since she became editor, how none of the guys she met ever lasted long once they realized how involved in her job she was. "No, not at this particular moment."

He boosted himself onto the counter she was leaning against, the briefs sparkling in her eyes. "Then you want to get a drink after this?"

Rey set down the camera. "On one condition."

"What?"

"You wear those, it'll be interesting to see what they look like on my bedroom floor in the morning."


	3. Rock and a Hard Truth

hobbitbabe: Ben unexpectedly saves Rey's life. She is confused by this. Lol

 **I tried to make fluff, and wound up with something different.**

* * *

Rey thought for sure the rock was going to take off her head, and then she was on the ground, somebody on top of her. Kylo Ren had thrown himself across their little battleground, letting the rock crack against his head instead of hers. Rey tried to shove him off, but he was heavy and awkward, even with using the Force to try and lift him. So she just had to sit under him until he started groaning, then rolled off her. She quickly rolled away, grabbing her lightsaber.

He didn't move, just rubbed his head. "What happened?"

"You know damn well! One of your stupid Stormtroopers probably tried to kill me with that rock."

Ren blinked. "My Stormtroopers? I don't know any Stormtroopers." He stared at her. "But I know you. You remember me from Master Luke's?"

Rey gaped at him.

"Ben Solo? I was like the oldest of the group. I taught you how to take apart an engine, remember?" He struggled upwards, using a nearby tree to steady himself. "We used to go play pranks on Luke? Hide his robes when he went swimming, talk back in Wookie during his lectures?"

"I don't know you."

"You're Rey Kenobi! You gave me my first kiss. Sunset, when the lake turned gold." He walked over, legs wobbling. "I was pissed off at Luke, and you told me to just be myself. And then you kissed me."

Rey felt herself shaking as he wrapped his arms around her. "I don't remember."

He felt her twitch as he tucked her head under his chin, like he had done before. "We were best friends. You really don't remember?"

"No. No, you're not Ben Solo. Not anymore!"

"Who am I then?"

"You're Kylo Ren. You're on the Dark Side." She broke away. "You killed your father!"

His face blanched. "Han's dead?"

"Yes! You did it!"

He suddenly sat down again. "No, no. I may not have liked him that much, but I wouldn't kill him." He buried his face in his hands, and Rey could see his shoulders shaking. "Where is he? That Kylo Ren. I'll kill him!"

Rey could merely shake her head. "He's you."

"Then I'll kill that part of me!" He snapped, the dead leaves around him skittering as the Force roared out from him. "No matter what! I'll kill Kylo Ren!" His face was blotchy, there were tears in his eyes. Ben's arms grabbed her, pulling her close. "Will you wait for me, Rey?"

She could only nod.

"Good. I'll, I'll find you. Once he's dead." Ben leaned down, and kissed her. Rey had to admit he was a good kisser, and something flashed in her mind. A younger Ben, throwing rocks in a lake as she sat by him. Another kiss, and then the memory faded.

And Rey was all alone.


	4. Funeral

ask-doctor-marceline asked: If you're doing prompts...Uh I saw this and I was wondering if you could base a reylo prompt for it? She linked to a article entitles, 7 things to do when attending your own funeral in disguise. The two highlighted were: Walk behind the woman you love and secretly place your necklace in her coat pocket. Later, when the service is over and she discovers the necklace as she is getting in her car, make sure you're standing by the tombstone, far enough away that it is impossible for her to see your face, but just close enough for her to wonder , just for one moment, if it might be.

* * *

The entire crowd was dressed in black. Hundreds, if not thousands, of First Order soldiers, bureaucrats and citizens had turned out for the funeral of Kylo Ren. The pyre towered over them, drenched in oil and guarded by a square of Stormtroopers. Rey pulled her black cloak over her head, keeping her eyes downcast. Everyone knew what had happened. During an attack on the _Finalizer_ by Resistance fighters, Ren had taken a TIE fighter out on his own, as Darth Vader had done to defend the Death Star. He'd engaged the Resistance, and had been obliterated by a well placed shot by Poe Dameron, pilot extraordinaire.

Rey had been training with Luke, but she could still feel the waves through the Force that his death had caused.

Luke had immediately returned to the Resistance, seeking to comfort his sister. But Leia had refused any visitors, and when Rey had shimmied her way through an air vent, she still refused to speak. Leia looked like a broken woman. Tired, seeing nothing. Rey made sure to bring her food, to encourage her to eat and that she was sure there was something more for the General.

Poe barely spoke, even when Finn tried to coax him. He would just repeat the same thing. "I was locked on for surface damage, not destruction."

Rey had needed to leave, to go somewhere else. She just couldn't figure out why her flight had led her to Ren's funeral. Someone behind her jostled her, trying to get up closer to the ceremony, which was beginning. A group of black clad figures were carrying a tray on their shoulders. Without a body, Kylo Ren's mask would suffice. Each of their steps was timed to the beat of a large drum, slowly winding their way up to the pyre, and to the very top where they set the mask.

First Order officers stood below it, each one giving a speech that accounted for Kylo Ren's bravery on multiple occasions. He led charges, he saved the lives of Stormtroopers who would have been killed if he hadn't taken on the enemy.

Rey wiped at her face, unsure of why exactly she was crying.

With a gesture, a hundred flaming globes came from all around, alighting on the pyre. The fuel soaked wood burst into flames, the crowd below it dispersing. Rey could feel the others around her leaving, and she went to pull her cloak closer around herself. Something tapped against her leg, something in a pocket. Rey reached in, pulling out a necklace. A holophoto was hung from it, hidden in a locket. Rey felt those damn tears again as she saw what seemed to be a happy family, Leia and a younger Han posing behind Ben.

She looked up, unsure of where it had come from.

There were only a few mourners left, and one of them was looking right at her. Rey stuffed the necklace back in her pocket and started toward him. The figure started, then turned and ran. Pulling her cloak away from her legs, Rey followed. He ducked through alleys, and seemed to practically vanish. But Rey could always catch a trail, the tail of his cloak disappearing around a corner, a gasp as he tried to catch his breath. He seemed to be slowing, and Rey put on a burst of speed to tackle him down.

They fell in a twisting mass of legs and cloaks, him trying to roll away, but Rey held firm until she was on top, straddling him.

"Who are you?" She growled, reaching for the hood of his cloak. She angrily ripped it off, exposing a face with a familiar nose, a scar, a smattering of moles on a cheek, and coiffed black hair. She could barely breathe. "You're alive?"

He smiled up at her. "Ben Solo is alive."

Rey pushed herself back, settling on her haunches. "How?"

"I kept looking at myself, trying to find the path to complete darkness. But it never showed, and the pain was just too much. So I took the fighter out, hoping to out in a blaze of glory. But your damn pilot missed my engines and while a good portion of the ship was destroyed, my life support wasn't. So I faked my death. Or, well, Kylo Ren's death." He reached up and flicked her hood back. "And here we are."

Rey let herself absorb this for a moment. Finally she seemed to be able to speak.

"You!"

 _Slap!_

"Damn!"

 _Slap!_

"Nerfherding!"

 _Slap!_

"Bastard!"

 _Slap!_

His face was practically glowing by the time she had finished, but then she had grabbed his collar and started dragging him back. "Your mother is worrying herself to death! You're coming with me!"

She could practically see the little smug smile on his face as he spoke. "You know, you could slap a little harder. I don't think my brain has been shaken enough." Rey pushed him onto the little cruiser she'd taken, back up through the atmosphere and through hyperspace until she finally settled down at the base.

Rey reached around, latched her fingers around one of his ears, and hauled him through the base until she was outside Leia's door. Ignoring the computer's voice that the occupant did not want to be disturbed, she shoved her way in. Leia was sitting on her bed, paging though old holophotos. Rey practically threw him at her, Ben knocking the album from her hands. If Rey hadn't slapped his face to a permanent red, she imagined he still would turn that red. "Hi, Mom."

Leia seemed to take a minute. She brought her hands up, drawing his face down to her level. She must have seen something, for she pulled Ben in so tight he was practically choking. The two of them started talking quietly, and Rey backed out of the room.

Something in the Force settled, and Rey could practically feel it shining out of the room.

It was hours later when Leia emerged, looking younger than she had in weeks. Rey was sitting in a courtyard when the General sat down next to her. "He said it was because of you. That every time he looked at his face, he saw you." Leia wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you, Rey."

Later, Ben came to see her. He'd changed out of the cloak, wearing dark pants and a light shirt. Rey couldn't help but look at how tightly the shirt clung to him, how his arms were muscled from years of combat. "Well, I take it you approve."

Rey ducked her head and chucked a rock at him, and they both laughed.


	5. Singing in the Shower

lonewizzy asked: If you're still taking prompts... Modern AU, Ben is singing in the shower and Rey sings along

* * *

Rey rolled over in the bed, watching Ben's delicious backside as he made his way to the shower. He always liked to clean himself up before they got down and dirty, and Rey had to admit she liked to watch him clean himself.

Sometimes he'd even let her join in.

But recently Ben had developed this habit. It had started small, him humming some tune to himself in the shower. Rey dismissed it as something catchy he'd heard on the radio. Then he'd started singing snatches of some song, and now even time he took a shower he would sing a whole song. Rey rolled her eyes as he started.

"Hello, it's me.  
I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet."

She laughed. "Adele? Really?"

"Shut up, you know you like it! I almost made you come that time I sang Marvin Gaye!" He called back, and Rey could hear the water pattering against the bottom of the tub. She couldn't help herself, shedding what little clothing she was wearing as she made her way over. She peeked around the door, feeling the start of a steamy shower lick out against her bare skin.

"To go over, everything.  
They say that time's supposed to heal ya, but I ain't done much healing."

Rey had to admit she liked the sight of him, all wet and smooth. He was well muscled, and she greedily let her eyes drag over his chest and stomach, before dropping lower. Her hands reached up to pull her hair out of her ponytail, shaking it out around her.

"Hello, can you hear me?  
I'm in California dreaming about how we used to be."

Ben always liked it when she let her hair loose. He joked that he got hard every time she pulled it loose, and when she had rolled her eyes one time he'd grabbed her hand and pressed it to his pants. Her face must have been shocked, for he had quirked an eyebrow and started nuzzling her neck.

"When we were younger, and free.  
I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet."

She'd wound up panting, grinding against him as she tried to find her own release. His head had been thrown back, his hands on her hips as he drew her down against him again and again. When she had finally collapsed, feeling that warm, tiredness wash over her, he'd buried his hands in her hair and came immediately.

"There's such a difference, between us.  
And a million miles."

Rey saw herself in the mirror, her skin already starting to turn pink from the heat. Ben always took hot showers, and the bathroom would be steamy for hours afterward. She swept her hair back behind her shoulders, and reached for the shower curtain. She joined in the singing, figuring he at least deserved a little warning.

"Hello from the other side.  
I must have called a thousand times.  
To tell you, I'm sorry, for everything that I've done.  
But when I call, you never seem to be home."

Ben always had liked her voice, as tone deaf as she was. So when he turned around, smiling as she started singing, he quickly reached out and caught her around the waist. When he pulled her to him, Rey could feel that he was getting ready, half hard against her thigh. He took the next part of the chorus.

"Hello from the outside.  
At least I can say that I've tried.  
To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart.  
But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore."

She reached down, grabbing a bottle of shower gel. She quickly soaped up her hands, letting them glide across his body. She let her hands play over his chest, slipping down to grab at his tight ass, before letting them travel down his stomach. When she brushed up against him, he fairly growled out the next line.

"Hello, how are you?  
It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry.  
I hope that you're well.  
Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happens?"

With that, he grabbed the shower puff and started lathering it up. He had found she enjoyed the feel of the puff across her body, the slight scratchiness. But he was never impersonal on the most sensitive areas, letting his soapy fingers circle her breasts before fastening on her nipples. He dropped the puff, letting his other hand drop down between her legs, quickly stroking in the soft little circles she liked. She sang the next part into his shoulder.

"And it's no secret, that the both of us.  
Are running out of time."

Rey certainly was, gasping out little moans as he let one finger play over her entrance, barely slipping in. She knew his hand was wet and that it was not from the shower. SO she reached down, stroking him, slowly and letting her fingers drag down his length. He was whispering, still singing.

"So hello from the other side.  
I must have called a thousand times.  
To tell you, I'm sorry, for everything that I've done.  
But when I call, you never seem to be home."

Ben followed as she lay back, quickly bracing himself with his arms as she settled underneath him. It was rather pleasant, smelling like the coconut shower gel they'd used and warm water washing over them. Or more accurately, over Ben. If he ever lost his job, he'd make a great umbrella. He lowered his lips to her neck, nipping as he entered. Rey moaned, trying to remember the words.

"Hello from the outside.  
At least I can say that I've tried.  
To tell you, I'm sorry, for breaking your heart.  
But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart."

Rey couldn't help but smile at the squeaks as Ben started thrusting, his skin sliding over the slick tub floor. Rey was certainly glad for their oversized tub as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and started matching his thrusts, meeting his hips with her own. She could feel the start of that delicious little coil of pleasure growing in her gut. Ben tried to keep up the song, grunting out words, gasping out lines.

"Hello from the other side.  
I must have called a thousand times.  
To tell you, I'm sorry, for everything that I've done.  
But when I call, you never seem to be home."

Rey could feel that coil growing, tightening. Ben always wanted her to finish before he did, and he clearly saw she was almost there. He dropped a hand between them, quickly finding her clit and rubbing his fingers against it. It only took a few more strokes before found herself falling apart on the shower floor, Ben following a few minutes later. The shower was still going, the steam hanging in the air. Ben brushed his lips up against her ear. "Finish the song."

"Really?"

"Come on, Rey."

She crooned the last bit into his ear, letting her lips and tongue brush over his ear lobe as she sang.

"Hello from the outside.  
At least I can say that I've tried.  
To tell you, I'm sorry, for breaking your heart.  
But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart."


End file.
